mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon, known in Japan as Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, is an anime series adapted from the manga series of the title by Naoko Takeuchi. The series was produced by Toei Animation and directed by Junichi Sato, Kunihiko Ikuhara and Takuya Igarashi and produced by TV Asahi and Toei Animation. The series concentrates on the adventures of Usagi Tsukino, a schoolgirl who learns that she and several other girls can transform into super-heroines, Sailor Senshi, and fight against evil forces that threaten the world. Punish Them! The House of Fortune is the Youma Mansion (Season 1, Episode 2) Having failed his previous mission, Jadeite informs Queen Beryl, the leader of the Dark Kingdom, that he is using another plan, this time involving fortune telling. Meanwhile, Usagi's classmate Gurio Umino is smitten with her. After confessing that he wants to go on a date, Naru has him consult a fortune teller but he decides to go to the House of Fortune. Luna tells Usagi to go to a fortune teller, in an attempt to check that Motoki is an admirer of her but decides to go to the House of Fortune. However, Umino and some of the other students are hypnotized by the tarot cards and cause trouble at school the next day. Realizing that the students were being hypnotized from the House of Fortune, Luna and Usagi infiltrate the house and encounter Balm, a youma disguised as the fortune teller. Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.49.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.49.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.49.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.49.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.50.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.50.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.50.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.52.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.53.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.53.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.53.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.53.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 4.53.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 5.01.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 5.02.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 5.02.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 5.02.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 5.02.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 5.02.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-04 at 5.02.48 PM.png A Youma's Scent! Chanelas Steal Love (Season 1, Episode 5) A new pet shop opens called Pet Shop Perfume. There, the animals exhibit a hypnotic power over Shingo and Mika and they both buy one. Once with their pets, they lose interest in anything else. Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.14.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.14.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.15.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.15.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.15.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.15.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.16.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.16.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.16.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.16.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.16.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.17.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.17.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.17.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.18.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.18.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.18.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.24.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.24.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.25.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.25.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.25.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.26.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.26.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.27.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.27.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.27.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.27.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.28.09 PM.png Usagi Learns a Lesson! The Road to Stardom is Tough (Season 1, Episode 7) Mikan is attacked in the shower by Jadeite's youma Derella, who engulfs her with a substance that emits from her mouth, and then transforms into her. She and Jadeite announce a contest, hypnotizing the audience into entering. Naru and Umino enter, but Luna does not want to. Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.03.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.04.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.04.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.04.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.05.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.05.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.05.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.05.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.05.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 9.06.08 PM.png It's Summer! The Sea! Our Youth! Also, A Ghost (Season 1, Episode 20) In a trip to the ocean, the girls come across a little girl named Sakkio, but her father informs her not to play with the trio. Later in the episode, he uses a coin to hypnotize Sakkio to controlling her psychic powers to scare them away. Ami goes into the room where Sakiko's father attempts to draw out his daughter's abilities, causing a ghost to become manifested, attacking Ami and Sakiko's father while Sakiko is under a hypnotic trance. Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.41.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.41.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.41.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.41.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.42.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.42.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.42.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.42.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.44.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.44.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.44.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.44.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.44.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.45.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.45.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.45.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.46.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.46.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.46.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.46.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.52.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.52.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.53.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.53.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.54.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.54.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.54.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.54.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.55.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 10.55.27 AM.png Huge Shock for Usagi! Mamoru Declares a Breakup (Season 2, Episode 61) Chibiusa speaks up about being hungry, but the Tsukino family realizes they have no idea who she is. Chibiusa becomes worried but quickly uses Luna-P to transform into a spiral umbrella which she uses to hypnotize the family members. Luna realizes what is happening and bites Usagi to snap her out of the trance. Usagi yells at Chibiusa but her family chides her again for being so mean. Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.49.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.49.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.50.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.50.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.50.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.51.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.51.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.51.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.51.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.51.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.52.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.52.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.52.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.52.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.52.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.53.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.54.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.54.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 8.54.46 PM.png The Birth of Black Lady, The Queen of Darkness (Season 2, Episode 85) Wiseman transforms Chibiusa into the evil Black Lady. Sailormoon-s002ep085-001.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-002.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-003.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-004.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-005.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-006.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-007.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-008.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-009.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-010.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-011.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-012.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-013.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-014.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-015.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-016.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-017.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-018.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-019.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-020.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-021.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-022.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-023.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-024.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-025.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-026.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-027.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-028.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-029.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-030.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-031.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-032.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-033.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-034.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-035.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-036.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-037.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-038.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-039.jpg Sailormoon-s002ep085-040.jpg Shadows of Destruction! The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence (Season 3, Episode 123) Hotaru possessed by the Messiah of Silence steals Chibiusa's pure heart crystal and consumes it. To the senshi's surprise, she does not turn into Sailor Saturn, but as another powerful daimon, Mistress 9. sailormoons-ep123-001.jpg sailormoons-ep123-002.jpg sailormoons-ep123-003.jpg sailormoons-ep123-004.jpg sailormoons-ep123-005.jpg sailormoons-ep123-006.jpg sailormoons-ep123-007.jpg sailormoons-ep123-008.jpg sailormoons-ep123-009.jpg sailormoons-ep123-010.jpg sailormoons-ep123-011.jpg sailormoons-ep123-012.jpg sailormoons-ep123-013.jpg sailormoons-ep123-014.jpg sailormoons-ep123-015.jpg sailormoons-ep123-016.jpg sailormoons-ep123-017.jpg sailormoons-ep123-018.jpg sailormoons-ep123-019.jpg sailormoons-ep123-020.jpg sailormoons-ep123-021.jpg sailormoons-ep123-022.jpg sailormoons-ep123-023.jpg sailormoons-ep123-024.jpg sailormoons-ep123-025.jpg sailormoons-ep123-026.jpg sailormoons-ep123-027.jpg sailormoons-ep123-028.jpg sailormoons-ep123-029.jpg sailormoons-ep123-030.jpg sailormoons-ep123-031.jpg sailormoons-ep123-032.jpg sailormoons-ep123-033.jpg Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Child Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Corruption Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Peril Category:Empty Eyes Category:Non-Human Hypnotist